


A New Purpose

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adult Monika, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bad Ending, Clothing, Death Wish, Depression, Exposition, Fetish Content, Foot Fetish, Forced, Giant Monika, Guidance Counselors, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, It all depends on your perspective really, Jeans, Lunch, Magic, Master/Servant, Office, Other, Past Tense, Promises, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Serious, Shrinking, Size Difference, Slavery, Sock Fetish, Socks, Suicidal Reader, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vertigo - Freeform, or possible a good ending if you're into what happens at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: You’re a person who feels you have no reason to live. One day, after you tell Monika, the school Guidance Counselor, this, she gives you a new reason to live.





	A New Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monika Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monika+Fans).



> Please make sure to read all the tags before reading the story.

You couldn’t stand your suicidal thoughts anymore. As much as you wanted to die and felt that you had no reason to live, you knew your family would be devastated by your death. You had to get the help you needed. During lunch, you walked into the Guidance Office and asked if you could see the Guidance Counselor people liked the most: Monika Angel. She was said to be competent at her job and knew how to help students with their problems. She was well-liked for that very reason and you figured that if anyone could help you, it was her. After waiting for some time, you heard the person who ran the Guidance Office say, “Okay,  **Y/N** . Mrs. Angel is ready to see you now.” You got out of the cozy green sofa you were sitting in and walked into the office door that read: ‘ **Monika Angel’s Office** ’. You noticed that Monika was dressed in a black t-shirt with tight jeans and red bottoms.

 

“What can I help you with, sir?” Monika asked emphusiasticly yet seriously. You sat down on the chair in front of her and said with complete seriousness, “I have been wishing to die lately. I feel like I don’t have a purpose in life. Can you help me?”

 

“I’ll do even better than that,” Monika promised. “I’ll give you a reason to live that you won’t be able to refuse.” Monika began to chant some sort of weird phrase over and over again. You thought that she wasn’t taking your situation seriously and that this was just an utter waste of time, so you started to stand up, but before you could leave, you shrunk until you were 3 inches tall. “You are going to be my servant from now on,” the now ginormous Monika boomed despite talking at the same volume as before. She picked you up, giving you Vertigo, before she placed you into one of her smelly socks, which would be your most common prison from now on. “For starters, you’re going to worship my feet.” And then you realized that the other students praised her, but also never actively sought her help out. You realized you only had your impulsiveness to blame as your life was now doomed to slavery forever.

**Author's Note:**

> As per requested, there is now a sequel, which can be read here: (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491326)
> 
> Anyways, have a good day/night!


End file.
